The Lightning Rider
by Mischief Howl
Summary: She was a traitor in the eyes of Dagur thanks to her father's secret and was to be executed on sight. She managed to escape to Berk before he had become Chief and has been living there, never hinting where she was from. Will she be found out?
1. Chapter 1

"It was painful getting the marking of the Berserker. Nothing better than the feeling of a blunt and rusty knife through your arm.. Needless to say it hurts a lot. But this was also a the first test to see if you're ready to train.

I showed barely any pain while inside I wanted to scream at Thor to stop it.. Today would be the day I became a Berserker. At least In-Training and hope to be as great as my father. But sadly enough.. Thor isn't on my side for this one"

Her mother was against the whole idea, of course. But her father Vicis The Blood Thirsty urged her on. She may be a girl but she was his little girl and as strong as him. Sting, her mother on the other hand didn't want her little girl getting hurt but she had to agree that she wanted her daughter to be strong.

The belt was handed to her. Blue markings of what looked like three claw marks were fresh upon her arm. She chose not to have one on her face, and was welcome back into the arms of her awaiting parents.

Sting would only fear the worse while Vicis told her of some moves that would bring a enemy down to their knees.. If they still had knees. All fun and jokes to them.

And finally goodbye for a year. She wasn't far but she was to train with the others that were In-Training.

The training was hard alright, toned down every now and again thanks to Oswald The Agreeable. They haven't been in war in over twenty or so years, but they still had to train in case there ever was one.

She, and the Chief's son, Dagur met on the sixteenth day where they were to meet the Chief and show their special skill. They were forced to nod to eachother and already she felt he was a bit off in the head.

Once each month of the Sixteenth Day, they were to show off their skills one by one. She was skilled in the ways of the twin daggers and crossbow. Others in battle ax, swords, mace, the list goes on.

Her year came to become a Berserker. Her belt buckle became the crest of the Skrill dragon. And she earned her five bands that was to be worn on her arm. They represented Power, Strength, Loyalty, Honor, and well, Berserkness. Some didn't wear bands or just wore a few. She would return home. Eleven years old and willing to go into battle if needed to..

But, sadly enough. She would not be able to stay with her family for long.

For as soon as she got home, she was met with her mother who held her tightly to herself. She was so happy and at the same time, any could tell she was afraid. "Oh my dear! How I've missed yo-"

"Dreyri, come up here please" Even her own fearless father sounded a bit anxious. And she went up the stairs, moved the Skrill Crest emblem curtain.

"What, dad? No 'welcome home'? Haha.. I've become a Berserker! I can't wait to show you what I've learned... Dad." She saw his smile but also his worry. And that overjoy she had faded away.

"Daughter.. What I'm about to tell you, you must listen and not question what needs to be done..."

"Father... Yes. W-what is it?"

"You have finally met our Chief up close yes? Well, I'm sure as Odin's beard is long that it will be his son that will take his place. Dagur, and I don't think we'll remain a peaceful tribe.. That is why I'm about to entrust you with something that you are to never show anyone." He walks to his bed and pushes it hard against the wall, revealing a trap door under the bed, and with a key he had around his neck, he unlocked it and opened it.

He pulled out a box and placed it in front of her. "Open it."

His command was enough and she pulled the top off and looked inside. There was a oval shaped black and purple rock within. And she had to admit that it was beautiful. "You are to go to Berk.. And never return. Never say you are from or of the Beserkers-"

"Wha-"

"You are to live there, as a Viking of Berk. Lie to Stoick The Vast, say you were in a ship wreck. Anything.. Just show you're a Viking, never hint you're a Beserker.. I say this because I fear if Dagur does become Chief, we'll have much to fear. You are to leave tonight, pack what you need, hide your bands and marking."

Shock had washed over her. Leave her clan, her family? What threat could Dagur pose to them? She wanted, needed to ask but she sat down.

Her world had turned upside down. Eleven years old and she now had to leave. For what? She looks at the rock.

She heard her mother's crying. "I can't-"

"You must, I would go myself but Stoick knows me. He'd question me more along with Gobber, go on. You are to take this as well. Pack some food.."

She did what she was told, forcing herself not to shed a tear. She packed her clothes and some food for the trip ahead. And lastly she packed the rock. It oddly felt warm for a rock to as she placed it inside.

Sting and Vicis were awaiting her by the door. Both trying to look strong. "May Thor lead you safely on your journey, Dreyri Ebonfang.."

She was forced to go into the night, into a small boat onto the sea in the direction leading to Berk.

"Thor leading me.. I could swear it was Loki himself leading me on this accursed journey, well, can't blame the Trickster God. At least he waited to destroy my boat on rocks within swimming distance to the shore.. Yep, welcome to Berk, soaked, not many cloths now thanks to the waves.. In Winter. How I lived I've no idea.. But I know I was saved because I did wake up and wasn't in Valhalla... I think."

She must have reached the beach and someone saw her in time, because when she awoke, she was in the warmest blankets she held felt and by a large fire.

"Ah, good, you've awoken.." Came a voice and it made her jump. "Ah sorry lass, didn't mean to startle ya. You're in Berk, and judging by the wood we found you were in a ship wreck.."

Berk. She was there, thank Odin for that. If she landed on Outcast Island, she doubted Alvin would be to thrilled.

"Y-Yes. I was in a ship wreck before this ship wreck.. I managed to just get some clothes... I think. And used the last boat.." She looks down. "My parents didn't make it if they aren't here.. Has anyone else come ashore?" Of course no one has. This lie was the worst she could tell but what else could she say. 'Oh I'm just a beserker, in trusted to guard this rock and stay here because daddy is worried that Dagur will somehow threaten us..' Yes, that would be the truth and it sounded like a lie to.

"No, I'm sorry. No one besides you has washed ashore in months. I will talk with our Chief, I'm sure he'll allow you to stay."

"Re- Really? Thanks so much. I'm not a soft one either, my parents were Vikings and if I need to prove, I sure will"

"Easy there, just take a moment of rest."

She smiles at herself and lays down. She had noticed her bag was tucked safely beside her and dry.

And Stoick accepted her finally after some convincing she wasn't as weak as she looked. She was allowed to use one of the little homes that no longer belonged to anyone. Some dusting and cleaning and it was pretty good.

She had tucked the rock away and checked it every few days. "Loki has to have played the worst trick on me yet. I mean, a rock.. A rock is going to be the threat..."

Sad fact here on Berk was: They had the worst pest control ever.. Dragons. Berserk Island had them to, but not this bad. She was finally allowed daggers to use as her defense after the first attack and he house nearly burning down thanks to a Monstrous Nightmare smelling her lamb dinner.

_Crack!_

That was what awakened her. A half of month of living here and she knew any sound, from dragon to the roof creaking some. This wasn't any sound she heard before and suddenly she heard thunder in the distance.

Another crack and she got up, going towards the sound.

_Crack Crack- BOOM!_

Thunder nearly rattled her house. What in Thor's name?

Finally she stopped at the source of the cracking sounds. It was none other than.. The rock?

She had to pull it out from behind the firewood she collected. There were cracks in it and the warmth grew.

Finally she was met with a small explosion that made her fly back and hit the nearby wall, just as another thunder was heard and lightning flashed across the sky.

What she saw next startled her as some pieces of the rock moved. A little blue head of something poked out and looked at her with the golden eyes of a dragon. "Oh Thor.. Oh Thor no.."

THIS was what she was meant to guard? She saw the little dragon stretch it's wings and let out a tiny roar. The lightning lit up the room more and the dragon stretched, seeming to be curious of Dreyri and the lightning.

"This was what Dad was keeping? A dragon... while we are meant to kill them.. Vicis The Moron is more like it.." But she couldn't help but watch it struggle to go to her. She was meant to kill dragons and be a great dragon killer, a great Berserker. And here she was with the thing she was told to kill on sight.

"Extremely Dangerous. Kill On Sight.. they didn't exactly say how baby Dragons are kind of cute and put you in a trance.. Dad what have you got me into" She pets at the little thing and finally got a good look at it. Her breath caught in her throat and shock once again filled her being.

This was a Skrill. A dragon that was on the Berserker Crest. And.. It all made sense to her in a flash. If Dagur was to be the Chief next (doubt his sister would take it first) he'd get a hold of this Skrill and Thor knows what he'd do next.

"And that is where my story begins.. How dad had one, I don't know for now. But I've made a choice, perhaps the stupidest choice to Viking-kind. I will keep a Skrill, hidden from Berk.. Hidden from all if I must.. But the sad fact was I never knew how much of a handful they can be.. What else could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Harsh days... they are nothing when it comes to taking care and hiding a dragon.."

Dreyri was to train with the other vikings in the village. Train, and of course care for others. She was able to earn her keep and was finally paid enough to afford one chicken and a black sheep. Eggs and wool only went so far for her when the little nightmare of a dragon ate all the breakfast and most of it's bedding that the wool was meant for.

The pin outside was always torn apart because the dragon wanted to play with the sheep who was terrified of it.

She had to fake and learn all the while how to fight. Her marking hidden at all times except at home. She remains a tad distant from everyone, especially Astrid. She just felt it better she stayed out of everyone's way.

Fishlegs breaths in as he places the large basket of fish in front of her house. "Why so much, Drey?" He asks her.

"Well, some fish can catch bigger fish. And I sadly have the worst of luck in fishing- so I must get a lot of bait." He nods, and could swear it was enough to feed a dragon at this rate. He walks off down the bridge, leaving her alone again.

"Alright you little nightmare, got some food for you." She said as she drags the fish inside. And a little whine was heard as the dragon came in. "Yeah yeah, not my fault you choose to eat like an adult"

She had questioned herself many times as to why it was such an understanding creature. They were all meant to be dangerous.. But this one was intellegent and loving. "... What should your name be I wonder. I can't really call you Thor, that may not be best.."

She thought of it. It was more Loki than Thor. When can it shoot out white fire she wondered. No books told of the Skrill. She pets it and got a little static shock from it. "Trick Shock? Or just Shock for short can be a temporary name until your older."

It wasn't long either. It was a growing dragon, very quickly and probably for good reasons. Small dragons can be prey for bigger ones, she read about it enough to know. She had decided to write of the little dragon's progress.

As well as train better. She will be a dragon hunter, yet, she was a mother to a Skrill. A powerful beast that was smart. No aggression was there. It was odd.

Trick Shock turned out to be a male as well. And as playful as a dog. A secret friend, pet, and little brother. But slowly it became a bit fearful of her. It knew what she was training to hunt and it scared him to no end.

He didn't want his mother to ever harm him. He could smell the distress and fear from the other dragons. And he didn't want to ever be that one dragon she would fight. He did as she said. No more wool tearing, ruining the cages, and most of all, no showing himself.

He lays on her lap one night, feeling the storm nearing. He perks up and gently takes her sleeve into his mouth. Pulling her outside. He started to run off into the trees and she followed him, calling to him. But he had to show her. He just had to.

She was pulled suddenly by him. "Trick? What's wrong-" She was pulled outside and heard the booming of thunder in the distance. She saw him flee and she could only follow. Her cries falling on deaf ears as she ran.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the cliffs, did she catch up to him and saw his wings stretch out. Nose pointing at the sky. The scent of rain was coming. And the clouds were rolling in so fast. "We need to go back-" A little growl cut her off and she frowns.<p>

The dragon's wings stretched out and finally he flaps them. He leaps from the cliff and dove down below. The bones and muscles in the wings acted on instinct and he soared, flapping them on the wind, using it to fly around, gaining altitude and flying over her. He was still small, but he could fly.

The lightning would slowly come closer and closer, drawing the Skrill into the clouds. Taking the lightning and feeling it course through him. The volts were an amazing feeling, heating his body as well as feeding him. It was a new feeling and he liked it.

No other dragon would fly into a thunderstorm. But his kind did, ever since the first watched during a storm. They rode the lightning and held little equal. He shot out white fire into the sea below, flying like it was the greatest thing in the world.

All Dreyri could do was watch, afraid and soon in amazement as the little dragon flew. Fire and lightning. It was her dragon, he was her dragon. And though she worried this was when he would leave her, leave and go see the world- He returned. Looking at her as if hoping he hadn't angered or worried her.

"... Warn me next time okay? If you want, you can keep flying around. No one is out at this time.." She knew it for a fact. Her dragon rode the lightning that Thor seemed to cast for her dragon. Did He approve of this? If he didn't, she didn't care.

Coming into training exhausted that still drizzly and muddy morning wasn't fun at all. Nearly getting burnt by the Gronkle was less fun. Her painted on blue and black wing shield was burnt up by the end of the day. And she fell onto her bed, exhausted. "Kill me now.."

Trick Shock lays his head on her's and her hair stood up. ".. Um Shock.. You're frizzling my hair" When he didn't move and a purring like noise was heard, she rolls her eyes. "Fine.."

She pets at his head and begins to fall asleep finally. Shock was growing and she now knew he was going to stay. She was sure if he went, she'd be worried about him. Father did entrust him with her. "I wish I knew where he found you.. I thought Skrills were extinct, but here you are, purring and not vicious at all" His teeth went around her wrist, playfully nibbling and growling. "Hahaha fine fine, you made your point..." She yawns as she shifted to lay on her stomach. "Just please, no matter what, stay hidden okay?"

Little did she know, soon she wouldn't be alone in not killing a dragon, and not alone in training a dragon that was so rare...


End file.
